marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-90214
Definite move to Earth-7207 I vote on it to be move and designated as soon as possible. Same goes for the characters.--Drgyen 04:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :You got it! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Luke Cage Wasn't it later revealed that in fact, Luke Cage had no powers what so ever? So isn't this information about him having powers incorrect?--Vladivostok 10:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) "Earth-Noir" It has recently been suggested that the name of this reality be reverted to "Earth-Noir", due to 7207 being an unofficial reality number (never released in any comic to date). I personally vote against this change. Even though it's unofficial, using a number is much easier than a name, and less confusing in the long-run. Our naming conventions for reality names aren't well mapped out, and Earth-Noir may not be the best name for this reality. I do agree, however, that the unofficial-ness of this number needs to be expressed in an obvious way on the main page of the reality itself. We also need to implement this on other realities with unofficial numbers. Anyone else? — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Using a number here and listing the reality under that number is exactly like going "we don't know Red Hulk's real name, but our naming conventions say to list under civilian name rather than codename, so let's give Red Hulk a made-up civilian name until the comics reveal a proper one." No one feels that doing that would be right, so why do it for the realities? (And yes, I know Red Hulk's real name is known now, but it wasn't for quite some time). Lokiofmidgaard 21:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's a great example, and I see your point. The only reason we're using it is that it is featured on the appendix's list, and that list is specifically referenced in an official Marvel publication as an updated and unabridged version of the list found in Volumes 2-5 of the OHOTMU Hardbacks. :Now I realize the Appendix features many unofficial reality numbers on that list, and does its best to signify them with a difference in font to show that they are unofficial. Nonetheless, an official Marvel publication points to that specific website as the full listing, so it would be difficult to ignore it. :Further, "Earth-Noir", and most other word-centered reality names are incredibly fallible due to the fact that so many realities are so closely similar. It's altogether possible that the reality shown in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions won't fit into the typical noir series histories, and we'd have two universes which could be Earth-Noir. The more likely scenario is that one of the miniseries associated with the current comic noir-verse has a history that does not fit in with the rest of the noir series, and needs to have another, unnumbered reality name as well. :Numbers aren't just our naming conventions, they work best to uniquely identify the specific reality they are referencing, and we have sufficient reason to use the unofficial number in this case until the official one is released. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :"The only reason we're using it is that it is featured on the appendix's list," - 7207 is not on the Appendix's list. And yes, word-centred reality names are problematic, as you noted (there are at least six 2099 ADs, and half as dozen Days of Future Past-type realities), which is why the handbook uses the numerical system, despite some people not being overly fond of it. However, in the absence of a valid number, a word-centred name is the best option. The handbooks still list realities under word-centred names when they get entries. You can see from the first hardcover handbook how to handle it when you have two realities with similar themes - 2099 AD, 2099 AD (Marvel Knights), etc. Lokiofmidgaard 09:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I apologize. It's listed as 'Earth-90214' on the marvunapp list. Should we just use that one instead? ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I would think so. How long do these moves take? Zakor1138 23:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Apparently a long time. Zakor1138 00:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC)